just_dance_batchfandomcom-20200214-history
Showreels
Many songs have been revealed in Showreels. Here you can also see history of them. Showreel 1 Premiere date: January the 24th. Songs shown in it (in the order): * Heart of Glass (Jack's Remake) * Girls Just Want to Have Fun (Jack's Remake) * Kids in America (Jack's Remake) * All I Want For Christmas Is You (Classic) * Chandelier (Mashup by Jackboog21) * Blame (Mashup by Jamesnorky) * Outside (Mashup by Ryan2014) * We Can Fly (Mashup by Ultrix777) * Love Me Harder (Mashup by Blv08) * Outside (Mashup Remake by Jackboog21) Exclusively, there was also an extra video "Showreel 1 | What you might had missed". This video was explaining what weird or different you could notice in the first Showreel and was containing some comments by Jack. * In Girls Just Want to Have Fun the original song was replaced by (...) due to the copyright. * Kids in America (Remake) wasn't announced earlier. * The glove in All I Want For Christmas Is You was on the wrong side. * Chandelier (Mashup) was reused from Jackboog21's channel, but it was changed a lot. * In the mashup for Blame in Jamesnorky's channel the Roar dancer's skin was black, but in the showreel it's white. * Outside is the only Mashup with an Alternative Mode. * We Can Fly was a hidden song in 1.0.4 & 1.0.5. * The Outside (Remake) contains Heart of Glass (Jack's Remake) from the start of the video. Showreel 2 Premiere date: February the 3rd. Songs shown in it (in the order): * Champions in White (Mashup) * All I Want For Christmas Is You (Classic - updated version) * Chandelier (Mashup - updated version) * Girls Just Want to Have Fun (Jack's Remake - updated version) * Kids in America (Jack's Remake - updated version) * Warm Up (Classic) * I Cry (Mashup) * Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (Mashup) * Feel So Close (Mashup) * You've Changed (Mashup) * Safe And Sound (Classic) * Heart of Glass (Jack's Remake) Showreel 3 Premiere date: February the 19th. Songs shown in it (in the order): * Die Young (Classic) * Domino (Classic) * Want U Back (Classic) * Hit The Lights (Classic) * Dagomba (Classic) * TiK ToK (Jack's Remake) * Safe And Sound (Classic) * Carousel (Mashup) * Maps (Classic) * Ring My Bell (Classic) * Heart of Glass (JDNow Remake) * The One That Got Away (Mashup) * Ring My Bell (Mashup) * Pink Champagne (Mashup) * Fancy (Mashup) Showreel 4 Premiere date: March the 1st. Songs shown in it (in the order): * Dancing Queen (Dance Floor) * What You Waiting For? (Classic) * C'mon (Classic) * Cercavo Amore (Classic) * Give Your Heart a Break (Classic) * Get Lucky (Mashup) * Till I Find You (Classic) * Starships (Classic) * Let It Go (Sing Along) * Dark Horse (Classic) * The One That Got Away (Mashup) * Heart of Glass (JDNow Remake) Showreel 5 Premiere date: March the 18th. Songs shown in it (in the order): * One Last Time (Mashup) * Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) (Classic) * Boom Clap (Classic) * Break Free (Classic) * Funhouse (Classic) * Oh No! (Classic) * We R Who We R (Classic) * Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) (Classic) * Good Feeling (Classic) * Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! (Classic) * One Last Time '''(Mashup) * S.O.S (Classic) * Heart of Glass (JD3 Remake) * '''Good Feeling (Alternative Mashup) * TiK ToK (Classic) * The World is Ours (Classic) * Danse (Pop Version) (Classic) * Firework (Classic) * Girlfriend (Classic) * Outside (Mashup) '''NOTE: '''the Mashup shown in this Showreel is meant to replace the one shown in Showreel 1 * Guilty (Mashup) Trivia *Showreel 6 has been confirmed. However, has yet to debut. **This is because the main purpose of Showreels is obsolete as the game now has video support. *The style of Showreels was updated and carried over to Just Dance Fanreels on the Just Dance Wikia official YouTube channel. **Several songs/mashups/remakes that have been in Showreels have appeared in Fanreels.